Le Ballet
by Demetra83
Summary: OS en chanson - Ship S/J


Genre/Pairing : Jack & Sam - OS en chanson.

Saison : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention. Rien ne m'appartient.

Note : D'après la chanson "Le ballet" interprétée par Céline Dion, sur des paroles JJ Goldman.

* * *

Depuis le temps que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter se tournaient autour, il était évident que ça finirait comme ça.

Teal'c et moi les observions depuis le début, danser sur cette scène étrange qu'était notre vie : Porte des étoiles, missions à risques, veiller les uns sur les autres...

Mais, depuis peu, quelque chose à changé et je ne saurais dire exactement ni quand ni comment.

_Ca t'arrive sans crier gare_

_Au milieu d'une heure incolore_

Peut-être au retour d'une mission plus périlleuse qu'une autre, peut-être après qu'elle lui ait parlé de Pete... Je ne suis pas sûr de moi.

Nous les avons pourtant vu se rapprocher au lieu de s'éloigner, tout doucement. Toutefois, la tension est montée d'un cran, à niveau presque palpable.

_Un geste, une odeur, un regard_

_Qui comme déchire ton décor_

Je pensais que Jack freinerait encore Sam, remettant la distance militaire entre eux. Cherchant à les préserver tous deux des conséquences de leurs actes, face à la hiérarchie mais aussi parce que je pensais que Jack en avait fini avec ça. Comme s'il avait choisi de ne plus aimer, mais Sam a tout changé.

_Tout à coup ce coeur qui t'avait presque oublié_

_Se pointe à ta porte et se remet à cogner_

Jamais je ne me suis immiscé dans leur vie, malgré mes quelques remarques de-ci, de-là. J'espérais que Sam serait la première à aller vers lui. Elle est plus téméraire à ce niveau mais surtout, elle est celle qui arrive le moins à cacher ses sentiments.

Pourtant, ce que je vois se dérouler sous mes yeux ébahis est bel et bien Jack O'Neill qui se lance dans la danse et l'invite à le rejoindre, tendrement.

_Attention, le ballet va commencer _

Je vois à son visage que Sam est surprise, je lis l'incompréhension sur son visage, comme si Jack était tombé sur la tête. Peut-être a-t-il pris un coup sur le crâne pendant notre dernière mission, je ne suis pas allé voir ses radios... Je devrais vérifier auprès de Janet.

_Tu comprends pas trop c'qui t'arrive_

_Tu crois d'abord à une erreur_

Elle a cherché à remettre de la distance entre eux, comme si elle avait pris peur. Il a été trop direct avec elle, alors que d'habitude, ils se contentent de semer le doute, de flirter doucement, pour entretenir la flamme. Et je pensais que Jack avait compris ça.

_Tu l'évites et lui te devine_

_Entre le désir et la peur_

Elle est visiblement perdue, elle ne sait pas quoi faire et je ne peux rien pour elle. C'est sa décision, sa vie mais je voudrais la pousser dans ses bras, où je sais qu'elle se sent bien. Elle a envie de lui autant que lui d'elle, où est le problème ?

Comme toujours, elle cherche à le noyer sous une tonne de blabla scientifique, auquel il ne pige rien et elle le sait.

_Tu t'entends lui dire des phrases sans aucun sens_

_Qu'importe les mots n'ont plus d'importance_

Je rêve qu'un jour Hammond nous dise que leur fichue loi n'existe plus mais je sais aussi que c'est impensable. Cette loi sert à protéger les officiers comme Sam de leur prédateur de supérieur. Car Sam est belle, très belle et un peu naïve parfois, pourtant la vie ne l'a pas épargnée. Elle a gardé son âme d'enfant et le monde est trop cruel pour une femme comme elle. Elle aura toujours besoin d'O'Neill pour veiller sur elle.

_Car le ballet a commencé _

Ce soir, nous sortons tous diner en dehors de la base, comme à chaque retour de mission périlleuse. Je connais la chanson, avec Teal'c nous sommes leurs chaperons, comme si notre présence donnait corps à la loi. Nous servons de garde fou, les protégeant de leurs sentiments envahissants.

Il mit un jean qui attire sur son postérieur les regards et une chemise claire, mettant en valeur son visage tanné par le soleil. Il se sait irrésistible mais ça n'a pour but que de la séduire, elle.

De son côté, elle a opté pour un top blanc, près du corps et une jupe en jean. Elle est sublime et ses courbes sont sans défaut. Elle a ajouté des boucles d'oreilles discrètes pour parfaire le tableau. Elle est à peine maquillée, elle est à tomber par terre.

_Il met ses plus beaux atours et du miel sur sa voix_

_Toi tu te fais velours et tes bijoux brillent sur toi_

Pendant le repas, nous parlons de tout et de rien mais surtout de voyages. Jack a vu du pays chez les Black ops, mais ne parle pas de ça. Il préfère parler de l'Europe, qu'il connait plutôt bien, je dois dire.

Elle boit ses paroles, elle qui rêve de la France et de l'Italie. C'est une femme cultivée, avec beaucoup de connaissances et une solide culture générale. Elle lit beaucoup et pas que des traités d'astrophysique.

_Il te dit poèmes et rêves de lointains voyages_

_Tu réponds Florence, peinture, impeccables images_

Ils flirtent ouvertement devant nous, mais nous nous en fichons. Ni Teal'c ni moi ne comptons aller les dénoncer. Une piste de danse est aménagée au centre du restaurant. Juste avant les desserts, Jack invite Sam à danser et je pense que ça a vraiment commencé là.

_Dames et cavaliers, avancez _

Il s'est levé avec beaucoup de grâce et lui a tendu la main. Elle a posé sa serviette sur la table et a déposé une main délicate dans la sienne. Ses doigts puissants ont emprisonné les siens et il l'a aidé à se lever.

Elle le détaille alors qu'il marche devant elle. Elle s'arrête pour remettre les boucles de ses chaussures et se penche en avant. Son top laisse apparaitre la naissance de sa poitrine, Jack retient son souffle. Nous nous demandons tous les trois si elle l'a fait exprès.

_Un coup d'oeil à son dos, ses hanches, quand s'efface le galantin_

_Un regard quand elle se penche et laisse deviner un sein_

Elle reprend sa main pour qu'il la conduise vers leur piste de danse privée, celle où tout peut arriver. Ils sont enlacés et Jack a posé une main dans son dos et l'autre conserve sa petite main fragile, contre son coeur. Ils se dévorent du regard, détaillant chaque millimètre carré du visage qu'ils connaissent déjà si bien. Elle a passé une main également dans son dos, le tenant contre son corps. Elle est presque aussi grande que lui avec ses talons.

_Elle sait dejà ses mains, les contours de sa bouche_

_Le cambré de ses reins, qu'elle a noté en douce_

Ai-je mentionné la tension ? Oui ? Elle est encore monté d'un cran. J'ai l'impression que toute la salle retient son souffle en les regardant. On dirait déjà un couple. Ils donnent l'image même du bonheur conjugal, pas besoin de mot quand la présence de l'autre parle pour lui. Je les envie, mais je ne voudrais pas être à leurs places.

_Car le ballet va s'animer _

Après un slow, ils sont revenus vers nous, naturellement main dans la main. Jack a tiré la chaise pour Sam, puis a posé une main sur son épaule, comme une promesse pour plus tard.

Il a commandé du champagne pour accompagner le dessert car elle adore ça.

_Il a su les codes et donné les bons mots de passe_

_Encore un peu d'alcool et que tombent les cuirasses_

J'ai conduit pour venir, je dois donc les déposer. On commence par Sam. Jack descend pour la raccompagner à sa porte, car sait-on jamais, un major de l'Air Force livrée à elle seule pourrait se faire agresser. Cachés dans l'obscurité du porche, ils s'embrassent, puis Sam rentre chez elle. Elle allume les lumières du couloir mais reste sur le pas de la porte, ils discutent. Jack fait quelques pas et me lance que Sam le raccompagnera...plus tard.

Nous ne sommes pas dupes mais nous sourions et ne faisons aucun commentaire. Même Teal'c semble ravi.

_Livrées les clés des corps enfin les peaux s'embrassent_

_Et le temps s'arrête tant que dure la grâce_

Le lendemain matin, ils sont arrivés à la base comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'appelaient à nouveau "Monsieur" et "Carter" mais j'ai su, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé, vraiment. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre et avaient décidé d'arrêter de danser chacun de leur côté pour entamer un ballet plus classique, en duo.

_Car le ballet, est bientôt terminé_

_Et la vraie vie, va commencer_

_Et oui - la vraie vie -_

**FIN**


End file.
